


Fool's Gold

by pindips



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:43:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5501306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pindips/pseuds/pindips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dragonborn intrigues Brynjolf. I am bad at writing summaries. Just read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fool's Gold

"Do you want to know a secret?" she half-whispered, leaning towards me, her breath washing over me, a tsunami of Black-Briar Mead with every exhale. 

"What's that?" I asked, humoring her in her drunken stupor. 

She leaned in closer and cupped both sides of her mouth, making a little tunnel with her hands directly to my ear, like children do. I listened closely to the Dragonborn's words. 

"I killed Grelod the Kind."

In all of the hustle and bustle of the Bee and the Barb, no one was able to hear my surprised gasp at her confession. The Dragonborn was a Dark Brotherhood assassin? I knew she had a dark past, but... nothing like this. And now she wanted to join the Thieves Guild?

"I know what you're thinking. Well, actually, no I don't. What are you thinking?" She slugged back another pint of mead, her words slurring more and more as the hours past. 

Honestly, I didn't know what to think. 

"I think you've had too much to drink and that I should probably escort you back to Honeyside." I tried easing her off of her bar stool, which was met with a huff of indignation. 

"I'm the Dragonborn, dammit, I can get off this bloody stool myself."

I had to laugh. Even when she was drunk, her fire never went out. 

It was one of the things I had grown to love about her. 

"Fair enough, but you can at least let me walk you home. Make sure you don't pass out in the town square." 

She was standing now, but her footing was shaky. She looked up at me through heavy-lidded eyes. 

"Fine," she shrugged. 

I gestured for her to lead the way, and we both walked out of the Bee and the Barb together. 

As we step into Honeyside, she grabs my hand and pulls me inside. I take care to close her door behind me, knowing that she wouldn't think to in her drunken state. I turn back to her and before I can even register what's happening, her hand is grasping the back of my neck, and her lips are crashing into mine at an alarming rate. 

I only allow myself to enjoy it for a couple seconds. The taste of mead on her lips, the softness of them in contrast to her calloused hands on my neck and face. I breathe her in and I smell something like snowberries mingling with the copious amounts of alcohol she drank at the mead hall. My only regret in all the time that I've known her is that our first kiss will be one she'll never remember. The Dragonborn has always been a lightweight. 

I pull away and hold her at arm's length, watching as her expression transforms from elation into sullenness and confusion. 

"Whassa matter, Bryn?" she slurs, her voice a little more high pitched than normal. I look down on her, hating myself for taking advantage of the moment for the few seconds I did. 

"You're wasted, Aly. You're going to wake up and regret this in the morning. I know you will. I saw to it that you got home safely, and now it's my time to leave before things escalate. If you'll excuse me." I turn my back on her, and quickly exit Honeyside.

That night I lay awake until early morning, thinking only of how the Dragonborn's lips felt on mine. Not that I'm fraternizing with a prospect. Not that said prospect was once a Dark Brotherhood assassin. I only think of the tiniest slimmer of hope that she might actually have even a fraction of the feelings I have harbored for her ever since I met her in the marketplace, her child-like eyes full of a wonder I had never seen before. She was so alive, and it made me want to live, not just survive as I had for so long. The Guild was barely scraping by these days, not nearly turning over enough goods or making enough coin. But she gave me hope. She gave me something to believe in. 

I lay awake until early morning, when the sky turned the color of nightshade and the sound of the water surrounding my town beckoned me to sleep. I lay awake thinking only of her. Alashiya.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay for bursts of inspiration. I wrote this in the Notes section of my iPhone and now it's here. I may turn this into a series, let me know if you would like to see this be continued. I hope you enjoy, please give me any feedback you may have whether it be good or bad. This work involves my Dragonborn, Alashiya, an Imperial sneak archer. May not necessarily follow the quest lines in the game to a T. I tend to do my own thing.  
> Some songs I listened to while writing:  
> Break - Stay  
> Tove Lo - Habits  
> Troye Sivan - Fools  
> The Oh Hello's - Like the Dawn  
> Sia - Chandelier (acoustic version)  
> City & Colour - Hometown Glory (Adele cover)  
> Give them a listen while you read!


End file.
